


于黑暗中

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 很多脑内小剧场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Richard幻想过许多场景。





	于黑暗中

Richard幻想过许多场景。

那些不为人知的画面在黑暗中疯狂生长，像阴暗处肆无忌惮的蜘蛛网，像寄生于欲望之上的爬虫，在他孤独无助之时趁虚而入，悄无声息地占据他瑟缩的脑海里每一寸空隙。他幻想在某一个战火暂时停歇的夜晚，唯一的亮光是他们燃起的篝火，Peter的皮肤在橘红的火焰下浮起温暖的柔光，那是一个邀请，即使发起方对此一无所知。

他想要抚摸那些掩藏在制服下的皮肤。他想象柔软组织下安静蛰伏的冰冷金属被人类的体温捂热，攀附于神经和血管的线路随着心跳而颤抖。他想亲吻Peter的眼睛，触碰深蓝色眼眸中跳跃的火光。Peter的左眼模模糊糊地倒映着溅起的星火，植入设备使他看起来比在场的任何一个戴着头盔的战士更像外星来客，即使他只是穿着丑陋的军需大衣，对着天知道哪里搞来的咖啡杯噘嘴吹气。水蒸气将他的下巴隐隐约约地遮挡住了，还有他时而微微蠕动的喉结。Peter笑了起来。Richard想要亲吻他，将他推到，压在他的身上，感受他在身下的挣扎。咖啡杯大概会碎掉，Peter会生气地让他滚开。Richard想要告诉Peter他愿意赔偿一百个咖啡杯，或许再加上一整个星球那么多的咖啡豆——他没有那么多财产，但是他希望自己可以。就好像他希望和Peter躲在垒砌的壕沟后面，在散发着腥气的泥土中奋力扭动。他想要锁住Peter的四肢，用自己的大腿分开他的，用自己的舌头舔去Peter脖子上没有洗净的血液。

Richard心想他们在地球上的生活记忆被宇宙中太多瑰丽的场景和无常的死亡所抹去，沦为夜晚反复无常的模糊梦境。他们大概永远没有办法拥有一套海边别墅，一个睡到自然醒的早晨和一次安稳的日落约会——如果Peter愿意和他约会的话。

突然的疼痛让Richard从脑海负载的情绪中猛地浮起，他的头发被揪住，发根尖叫着抓紧头皮。Richard被迫仰头，面前男人的下巴被放大，抿紧的嘴唇间泄露出含糊不清的情绪。他忍不住笑了起来，将口中的东西吐出。

“你有什么吩咐，亲爱的？”

Peter的味道在他的口中，就像他的欲望那样沉甸甸的。新星伸手抹去嘴角的浊物，食道内壁似乎挂着没有完全咽下的液体。Peter的大半个人淹没于黑暗，暴露在光线中的小腿上松松垮垮地挂着皱巴巴的制服裤。他大概摇了摇头，或者做出了更激烈的动作。Peter身下的箱子发出了不太妙的声响，随后一切归于沉寂。Richard站起身，稍微活动了一下酸痛的四肢与膝盖。

“这有点像偷情。”Richard听到自己这样说，Peter不会喜欢他的描述的，但是Richard拦不住自己。“你躲着你的那些伙计们，Adam、Jack、Rocket……”

Richard掰着手指头的动作悻悻放下，他耸了耸肩，突然不知道该做什么，于是在Peter的嗤笑下又重复了一遍动作。他觉得自己就像个刚开苞的小男孩，对着乱糟糟的床上赤身裸体的抽烟姑娘被吓破了胆。

“而你躲着你那个会说话的头盔？”

新星想起寰宇之心的唠唠叨叨，有些心虚而无奈地点了点头。

Peter的手在黑暗中无声移动，最后停留在Richard的裤子上。热度隔着布料传来，那双扣动扳机的粗糙双手从红色的手套中解脱出来后似乎变得无害，似乎从守卫者这份工作里下了班。Richard乖乖站在原地，让此刻暂时高了自己一个头的男人把他的下身剥个精光。Knowhere的空气循环系统设计得有些糟糕，冷风嗖嗖刮过他的屁股和膝窝。Richard忍不住往最近热源靠近。Peter的呼吸比往日沉重许多，呼出的水汽带着明显的重量喷洒在新星的肩膀上，缓慢蒸发过程中带去了些许的温度。

Richard想起篝火，想起炮弹与轰鸣，想起死亡与谈话。他的鼻尖萦绕着灰尘与咖啡的气息。Richard想起自己在黑暗中的幻想，他听到自己急促的喘息与Peter交缠在一起。Peter的轮廓与脑海中的画面重合在，他知道这一切都是真实发生的，不是那些触不可及的幻影，那些掌心被冲洗干净的浊液，那些被日光侵蚀的梦境。

Peter抛弃了Richard的裤子，沉重的布料掉在了新星的脚背上，将他牢牢困在原地。温热的手探进了他的衣服下，若有若无的触碰像是一个惩罚。Richard在渴望中颤抖。Peter控制着他的肢体，进而控制了他的精神。双手在转瞬即逝的亲吻中握紧，Richard在Peter的掌控中心甘情愿地自我束缚。他大概理解为什么Peter没有坚持让他加入银河护卫队，就像他无法理解为什么Peter希望通过操控成员的思维将他们留下。他心中的星爵是那样的自负，有时却战战兢兢。他们是两个共负理想却单打独斗的士兵，而Richard大概永远不能完全探明Peter的思维。

Peter的手在他的后背上摁下了滚烫的掌印，他被拉进一个热烈的亲吻中，牙齿磕上了嘴唇，舌头互相纠缠着像是两条打架的蛇。结实有力的腿缠上了他的腰，然后收紧，Peter不耐烦地催促着。衣服在窸窣中消失在黑暗的角落中，Richard愉快地将他们之间最后的距离消灭。他们的器官撞在一起，呻吟叹息从身体深处逃逸而出。这是Richard曾经幻想的场景，连同嘴中檀腥的气味，下颌滑过的液体，粗暴地撞进口腔的柱体以及更多。他的手被环形入口的肌肉热切地引入更深的地方，仿佛陷入泥沼。Peter咬着他的肩膀，粗重的呼吸声偶尔拔高，对应地收紧自己的甬道，他的身体在过于亲密的接触中散发着无尽的热量。Richard在狭窄的空间中努力张开自己并拢的手指。这是Peter，他在脑海中努力分析这条情报。不是那个Peter，赛博人一样的外貌、干冷的笑话以及沉默的过去；也不是那个Peter，在他的梦境中环上他的肩膀融化在黑夜里。

他的手艰难地从洞穴中收回，软绵的压力似乎仍残留在手指上，指腹上淡淡的潮湿在空气中快速消退。一秒钟被渴望无限拉长，Richard急不可耐地将自己推进Peter的身体，像是一场漫长的探索终于到了最激动人心的时刻，却又选择在慢镜头中详细展露每一个细节。Peter的身体为他缓慢地展开，他湿热的嘴唇在肩膀上扫过，双手在背后漫无目的地游走，最后用力握住了Richard的臀部，掌心完美地贴合着弧度。

Richard在Peter辐射的欲望中战栗，也许他只是在寒冷中颤抖，于是他不由自主地将两个人类的身体挤压在一起。他将灼热的躯体贯穿，Peter在他的怀中瑟缩收紧，柔软皮肤下的肌肉紧绷着，如同上膛的枪支，蕴藏着惊人的力量。黑暗中他只能感受到脸上胡乱触摸的手指，Peter探进他的嘴中野蛮地搅动着，指甲划过他的舌头撞在了他的上颚。他模糊的道歉声以惊叫结尾，除此之外就是下身被放大的声音，清晰地描述着不可告人的景象。

Richard努力将自己塞往更深的地方，动作逐渐变得粗暴急切。蠕动的肉壁在伸展收缩中亲昵地展示着友好，身体的主人却用抓挠和小声的咒骂表达着相反的意见。Richard学会了无视Peter的某些行为，他专注于向前进发，朝着深处的狭窄空间和潮湿温暖之处固执地前进，迫使怀中的人更多地将自己打开。Peter的脚后跟锤在Richard的后背，收紧的甬道不知是要将入侵者驱逐，还是挽留暂时离开的爱人。出汗的皮肤变得湿滑，Richard不得不攥紧了手中的躯体，黏腻的下身在反复摩擦中有些红肿，他的膝盖撞在了箱子上，发出有些危险的噪音。

Peter不知何时被他抬了起来，手中的软肉让他依稀记起星爵喝咖啡时不由自主将小腹贴在吧台上造成的后背曲线，以及灯笼裤偶尔被绷紧时一闪而过的弧度。Peter抱紧了他的脖子，下巴抵着Richard的颈窝，将他的头发揉得一团糟。更多的碰撞声在两人的呻吟中打着激烈的节拍，Peter在他的怀中颠簸着，撑着墙壁艰难地维持平衡。黑暗中他的脸偶尔被走廊外的光芒捕捉，有时是破皮的嘴唇，有时是半阖的双眼，或者凌乱的刘海和额角的汗水。Richard想要抱着Peter窜上宇宙深空，他们将在一瞬间变得冰冷，失去所有，他们将成为永恒拥抱的塑像。

他们在高潮中僵硬着，Richard感受着下腹洒落的液体快速失去温度。在这场性爱中许多生命死亡了，许多新的情绪诞生了。Peter渐渐又变得柔软，他推开Richard的怀抱，向后倒在箱子上。Richard在瞬间的空荡中感到寒冷，他意识到自己的衣服被Peter抓破了，而他的裤子不知所踪。他听到物体倒塌的声音，然后在突然的亮光中眯起眼睛。Peter的身体终于展现在他的面前，久居太空而苍白的肉体和激烈亲吻中浮现的吻痕在一片倒塌的储物箱中愤怒地挣扎着，鲜艳的色彩让他想不起黑暗时的模样。

他下意识移动身体想要挡住身后发出惊叫的不速之客，然后他想起自己才是那个不速之客。最起码Peter是欢迎他的，他想其他人没有理由不欢迎他，最起码在Mantis打开照明灯之前。Peter对他咧嘴笑了起来，他红通通的眼睛里闪烁着小小的篝火。他举起手中的布料，Richard沉默地接过自己的裤子。

“我很高兴你来看我。”他听到Peter对他说。


End file.
